


Infatuation

by Kanjikan



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanjikan/pseuds/Kanjikan
Summary: Lisa is polyamorous, she’s been seeing her groupmate Jennie for a while now. There is love and affection but no real romance just attraction. When jungkook and two of his group mates witness them in a compromising position it ignites a romance that get Blackpink and BTS tangled literally. Will Jennie’s possessiveness push Lisa away? Will jungkook ever be enough for Lisa? Can Lisa’s lifestyle sustain her or is she fooling herself?





	1. Lisa

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please give me some feedback. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will loosely take place on events that have already taken place but will happen diffently at some point. Events will take place in a way that will drive the storyline further. Award shows and interactions will be told differently than in reality. Keep in mind this is a work of fiction and that hate comments about any character is not allowed. 
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy :)

Performing with other Idols and doing a special choreography at SBS Gayo Daejun is a really big deal for blackpink. We just debuted and we need to expose ourselves to the Korean public. That being said, it's still enormous pressure on me. I’m gonna be dancing with the best of the best.

SBS supplied the dancers with unlimited usage of the sbs dance practice rooms as long as we left them how we found them. There are 3 rooms and 1 of them was used for the variety staff at sbs so that they could perform a dance number at the sbs entertainment awards taking place a couple of days after Gayo Daejun. The 2nd room was used for the male idols to practice the routine, and the 3rd room was for the female idols (the room i’m In right now). The second and third room were attached by mirrors that could turn into invisible glass with a switch right next to the light switch. We could see the idols of the opposite sex every time the choreographer unnie would go over a new move with us and switch the mirror off.

It had been 5 hours since dance practice was over and I was still hard at work perfecting my moves. Suelgi unnie left 2 hours ago because of her schedule but since I'm pretty free I just stayed and practiced. I haven't been this drenched in sweat since my trainee days.

I'm about to start up the music again when the door opens and the light is switched on. Jennie unnie walks in with 2 iced americanos, " I heard you were still here, manager oppa says we need to be home by 10pm or we'll miss schedule tomorrow. So... I'm here to keep you company and make sure you finish by 9:30 or I'll smack you."  
"Unnie!!! thank you for the coffee and coming by but I have too much Adrenaline right now and you'll be bored just watching me." I said.

She walks slowly and sets down the cup holder, "Who says I'm gonna stay and watch you, you haven't earned your americano yet. I'll have both unless you work for it."  
I back away, "Unnie not here, you just got back". She continues walking towards me, "why?" She replies. " there might be cameras or someone can walk in at any moment", I say.  
She runs her finger down my exposed sweaty torso and says, " they can't film in the practice rooms unless notifying our company and I locked the door."  
"Unnie, please.." I whisper. She puts the same finger she ran down my stomach in her mouth and sucks, and I'm done for. I look at her lips and they're so red. She reapplied lipstick on her way here just to leave my own face and lips marked. I can tell she's thought this through. I lose all self control as I see how beautiful she looks waiting for me to move.  
I attack her lips with my own making sure that I suck and bite her to show how much I missed her, but she never loses control. She detaches from me as I start to use my tongue on her and pushes my head down. I'm on my knees now just looking up at her with remnants of her lipstick on my face.  
"Me first", she says and I immediately understand.

She’s wearing a Chanel nautical printed summer dress 5 days before Christmas and it amazes me how little she cares about fashion norms. Just ready to wear whatever she think looks nice. I push up her dress to reveal her bare folds. She's not wearing panties and that makes me instantly wet. I'm so turned on that I start attacking the pink flesh. Licking, sucking, and rubbing every inch of her with my tongue. She tastes likes cleanliness, like a fresh shower and I instantly know she got clean for me wereas I felt incredibly dirty in this moment. I lift my head and looked at her face, her eyes were glazed back and she was biting her lip. "You taste and look like you missed me.." She looks down and that's when I saw how much she needed me to touch her. " It's been five day but it felt like 5 months.", she says.

Jennie unnie went to Milan for an editorial shoot for Ceci magazine and needless to say we've missed each other. " You could have called!" I sighed, knowing that she had no time, but she could have made time is my argument.  
" I wanted to but I was too scared I would end up crying and you know I don't like needless emotional outbursts"  
" Yes, I know" I say, remembering that I'm still on my knees and there's still 40 minutes until 9:30pm.  
I get up and pull her dress over her head and whisper in her ear, " I need you on the floor unnie, can you spread yourself for me?"  
"Now...? Here..?" She said.  
"You got yourself in this situation, so get down.. now!"


	2. Jungkook

Jimin hyung never rests I swear. It's been over 4 hours of extra dance practice just for Gayo Daejun. Me and taehyung hyung have been sitting on the floor playing on our phones for hours now and my butt is starting to hurt. 

 

"Hyung, can we get dinner now? I haven't eaten in forever!", I whine.

 

"It's literally been 15 minutes since you finished the kimbap." Taehyung hyung says while laughing.

 

" You know what I mean.", I say.

Jimin hyung is laughing at us while practicing a body roll in the mirror when all of a sudden the mirror turn into glass. We can see in to the other dance practice room and jimin hyung seems shocked.

At first I wasn't sure who was in the other room but then I recognize Lisa sshi. She looks beautiful, like an angel. She’s been the object of a lot of male idols affections lately. She's wearing a white crop top and black leggings. She looks covered in sweat, so much so that her shirt is see through revealing her bra , she must have been practicing like jimin hyung.

 

I almost say something when I see another black pink member walking towards her. Jennie sshi looks like a model just off the runway, I can tell that my hyungs recognize them too with the way that they're staring at the glass so intently. Their songs are often played while we workout and namjoon hyung even watches their mv's on his phone when he think no one is watching.

 

Our room is silent, and we can only watch the two girls have a conversation because there's no sound coming from the other room.

 

All of a sudden I see Jennie running a finger down Lisa's exposed stomach and i immediately get a hard on. I hear taehyung hyung start breathing heavily next to me, I can tell they've affected him too. Nothing in this world could have prepared me for what happened next though. Lisa sshi kissed her group member and it wasn't a chaste one. They were making out.

"Holy shit", jimin hyung said under his breath.

At this point I couldn't take my eyes off of them. Jennie pushed lisa down onto her knees and I could hear my hyung sitting next to me unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants.

 

Jimin hyung turned around and said, " we need to leave".

" You would have to kill me and drag me out of here to make me leave, I know this is weird but I've never seen anything hotter than those two girls touching each other.", said taehyung hyung.

 

Taehyung hyung starts stroking him self through his boxers and I can't help but look down and admire his length. Nobody in the group is as blessed as taehyung except maybe namjoon hyung.

 

My attention turns back to the see through the glass , the two members of black pink are talking about something. Lisa is on her knees still, looking up at her unnie like she's all she can ever see and I feel my body heating up. Lisa gets up and undresses Jennie in the process. I couldn’t even dream this up if I tried.

 

Jennie is completely naked except for her heels. Taehyung hyung is fully jerking off now, he's enamored with what's displayed in front of him and so am I. Jennie gets on the floor ass up and spreads her legs wide enough for us to see her fully exposed. Lisa is looking at Jennie spread on the floor when she raises her head and instantly jumps back in surprise. She sees us. Taehyung with his dick out, me with my mouth open, and jimin hyung just staring wide eyed at them both. I can see the horror on her face when jimin hyung panics and presses a switch by the door. The mirror comes back and we're left reeling.

 

Jimin hyung instructs us to adjust ourselves and get the fuck out of here. Taehyung hyung just sticks himself back in his pants and grabs his coat and we leave.

Jimin hyung tells us we can’t tell anyone what just happened, not even to our members and Taehyung and I are too dazed to object.

I spend the rest of the night dreaming of Lisa on her knees for me, touching myself imagining her mouth on me. She looked so in control and ready to please at the same time.


	3. Lisa

I'm done for, it’s over.. for all of us.

I think this as I stare at the 3 youngest members of BTS through the glass wall in the dance practice room. Jennie unnie must have pressed the button that changes the mirror settin instead of the high beam light switch next to the regular light switch. She's still on the floor spread out on her hands and knees looking at the floor. All of a sudden my eyes are drawn to movement on the other side of the glass and it's back to a mirror.

 

Maybe I'm hallucinating, maybe I haven't had enough food today. It can't be though, it's way to specific for my mind to be playing tricks on me.

I head towards Jennie unnie and lift her up and kiss her cheek and tell her I want to finish at home. She looks reluctant but not enough to say no. As she gets dressed I start pacing and I can tell she notices something is wrong. As we make our way to the lobby we see the BTS members heading through the corporate security gates with their manager.

 

I panic and duck behind Jennie. She looks at me like I'm insane and says, "oh, I forgot you had a crush on one of them. How cute!"

 

I turn red and ignore the comment, as I straighten again I see jungkook sunbaenim staring at me long and hard and It hits me how much we just exposed ourselves to well respected sunbaes. I feel my blood pressure rising and try and ignore him. I lead Jennie unnie outside and into our van and stare at nothing while my mind goes on overdrive on our way home.

 

Once we get to our dorms Jennie unnie complains about her jet lag and completely forgets about our plans for tonight and heads straight to bed.

 

I sit in the kitchen just blankly staring at the refrigerator. "Maybe they won't say anything.." I say like a prayer.

 

————————————————

 

3 days later the idol dancers attended another practice at the sbs headquarters. I keep to myself this session, internally freaking out every time the mirror turns into clear glass. Catching a glimpse of jimin sunbae just reminds me how vulnerable I am at this moment.After the session I don't wait around and talk to any of my friends, I just pack up my stuff and headed out. On the way out jimin sunbae stops me and pulls me aside.

I'm visibly shaking from fear of what this could mean for me and my group.

Jimin starts by saying. " annyeong, I know that what happened yesterday was something neither of us ever expected but don't worry, I'd never share your secret."

"Kamsamnida sunbaenim, really I don't know how I could ever thank you enough", i say. I feel tears rushing to my eyes and an overwhelming sense of relief.

He replies by saying , " I don't want you to worry about my members either, we've all agreed to keep this to ourselves."

" I want to trust you sunbae, but your other members looked like they were enjoying a show. I don't want anyone to approach Jennie unnie because she has no idea you guys know."

Jimin sunbae interrupted me by putting his hand on my shoulders, " I already spoke to them and we agreed that we're not even going to tell our other members. I'm going to give you my number and don't worry I'm not a creep I just want to be friends, us idols in the closet have to stick together."

 

He let go of my shoulders, winked and walked away. I was left with my mouth wide open looking like a fly trap. Did jimin sunbae just come out to me?

 

My whole demeanor changed, I wasn't expecting that. Regardless of anything my excitement was mounting, I made a friend!


	4. Jungkook

It's been torture trying to act normal these past couple of days. All I can do is think about Lisa. She hasn't left my mind once and I feel like I'm going a bit crazy, taehyung hyung hasn't shown any signs that he even remembers what happened in the dance practice studio and jimin hyung just looks well rested and over all in a good mood. 

 

We have half an hour until we need to be at the SBS Gayo Daejun venue for our first dry rehearsal of the day. It's going to be day full of performing and hopefully our fans will enjoy them. 

I grab a banana as we file out of our apartment. On our way to the venue I spot jimin hyung texting someone called "Tom yum".

 

I know that there's a possibility it could be Bam Bam because he's Thai but my instincts tell me it's Blackpink Lisa. I ignore it for now but I remind myself to investigate further later.  

 

We get through our first dry rehearsal and everything goes well until the dance instructor for the special performance shows up. All at once I see the black pink members and every other idol involved in the special choreography.

The idol members not taking part in the performance take a seat in the audience. Sitting right in front of me is NCT and behind me and my members is got7.

 

The music starts and I can't take my eyes off jimin hyung. He looks so graceful.. so sexy, I hear my members cheering after his flip. The music changes and so does everyone's expressions. She takes the stage and I feel my blood getting heated when she dances provocatively with an Nct member.

 

The nct members in front of me start whispering about how fuckable Lisa looks and I can't disagree.

 

"Yo jungkook!" I turn and I see bam bam looking at me smirking.

 

"What's up man?", I say to him.

"Forewarning, I know she looks good, trust me I've been looking at her all my life but she doesn't date idols."

"Is that right?", I say. I know her secret, I know I don't have a chance but a boy can dream.

He chuckles and says, " don't worry plenty of other fish in the sea."

 

As I turn back I spot a certain blackpink member looking at me, smirking. Did Jennie hear us? Is she gonna call me out? I turn back to stage and try to ignore what just happened.

Fair to say it's going to be an uncomfortable night.


	5. Lisa

It's been a long ass day. I'm beyond exhausted by the time we get back home. It's 1 am and I feel hungry more than anything. I head to the kitchen to make myself some ramen when I get a text.

 

                      DdokBbok

 

You killed it today!!

I had high expectations and you met all of them!

 

                               Aww.. thanks hyung!

                                    You killed it too!

 

What did I tell you

about calling me hyung?

 

Would you rather I call you unnie?

 

You brat! 


	6. Jungkook

It's been a while since we've been back in Korea. Our group has been busy traveling all over the world and working our asses off. I haven't been as preoccupied with my social life as I should be, which is why I'm so excited for this house party tonight.

The hyukoh hyungs invited us to their house and I know blackpink is going to be there because technically they're sub-label mates. We just finished the Seoul music awards so technically they're hosting the unofficial after party. All of my members agreed to come along so that we can finally have some down time and socialize. Namjoon hyung knocks on the door and all of a sudden the door opens and a huge cloud of cigarette smoke wafts out. The host ohyuk hyung steps out and grabs yoongi hyung and hugs him and says "chingooo!"  

Surprisingly yoongi hyung hugs him back and says, "araso.. araso.. lets go have some fun." 

As we enter all we see is a cockfest. A 5 to 1 male ratio which bums my hyungs out except obviously jimin hyung. Zico is here, and so is bobby and mino, got7 is here along with the two oldest twice members, Suran and a couple of models and rookie actors and actresses show up, and lastly blackpink is here.  

Jennie sshi is smoking a cigarette and sitting on her unnie's lap. Jisoo sshi is meanwhile in a heated conversation with jinyoung hyung. Winner's mino snatched the cigarette out of Jennie's hand and sits beside her puffing away. She looks a little annoyed but drops it as soon as she sees me. 

She holds my stare for longer than normal when I feel a hand on my shoulder. " Which one do you think she's staring at?" ,Taehyung asks.

"I have no idea hyung", I say.  
"It might be both of us", he reply's.  
She gets up and starts walking towards us, "anyaegahsayo sunbaenim, I'm Jennie from black pink." "Annyaegahsayo", we reply in unison. 

As I'm looking at her all I can think about is the dance practice room.   
" Do you guys hangout with hyukoh sunbae often?", she says breaking me out of my spell. Taehyung responds, " no this is our first time but our hyung is close with them, what about you?"  
She replies "nope, I'm just here for the free booze but they already ran out of beer. My members Lisa and Rose' are out getting some more."  
"Isn't that dangerous, what if people recognize them?", I ask.  
" it's just a block away plus Lisa's Thai so her ID doesn't have her stage name on it." Just as she finishes her explanation I here the door open and close and the whole room erupts in cheers. Rose and Lisa show up with 5 packs of beer and 8 bottles of soju.   
They look out of breath from the weight of the bags they're holding so I walk towards them and try to help them. 

Lisa looks up at me, smiles wide and says, "thanks sunbaenim!"  
She looks so beautiful that I lose words. "No problem", I blurt out.  
As I put the bags down and watch the room descend on the drinks I hear Lisa tell Jennie that she's gonna go freshen up in the bathroom. 

Immediately after, Jennie walks over to me leaving taehyung hyung on his own mid conversation, " hey jungkook sshi, can you give me hand with one the tables in the hallway?" 

"Sure", I reply.  
As we head into the hallway I notice there's no table and that we're outside a partially closed bathroom.  
I'm confused as Jennie opens the bathroom door and drags me inside.  
I'm left speechless as she closes the door behind us and locks it. 

At this point Lisa turns around in the middle of washing her hands and just stares at us both blankly. " Unnie, what are you doing?", she says.  
Jennie ignores her group member and starts talking to me instead. " I know this is creepy but I was wondering if you could help us out and maybe we could return the favor."  
Lisa's face fell, " Unnie!! What are you doing?"  
"I'm giving you what you want, I know you want him and he wants you too.", she yells.  
"Unnie, where are you getting all this from?", Lisa asks.

"You hid behind me and blushed when we saw him at sbs after practicing and having me there, ready for you. You wanted him and forgot about me!", she spat. 

Lisa looked sad and tired as she explained herself, " Unnie... they saw us. I hid because the day you showed up at the practice room you accidentally switched off the mirror display and turned it into see through glass. Jungkook sshi, V sshi, and jimin sshi were in the other room watching us. I know that I should have told you but I didn't want to stress you out and jimin hyung told me they would never share what they saw."  
Jennie sshi turned ash white as she realized she misunderstood the situation. Lisa breaks the silence by sighing, " I don't want you to compete with anyone for my attention. You know that I'm not willing to change and focus only on you. I need to know that you accept that I'm not exclusively yours." "I know that! I don't want you to be mine, I'm not jealous. I...I just felt a bit undervalued and he was a gift. I know you want him and I want you to have him."  

It dawns on me then that they're not only talking about me as if I'm a little play thing but that they're in an open relationship. As I realize this, Lisa walks towards Jennie and tucks her loose hair behind her ear. She whispers, " you felt undervalued huh? Wanna show me what your worth is in this shithole?" Jennie's breath gets shallow and it's as if I'm forgotten until Lisa backs away from her unnie and turns her attention to me. 

" I do like him! He's cute but he also looks like he can push my limits in bed." I feel so fucking turned on in this moment that it feels like my pants zipper is biting into my dick.  
Lisa presses one finger onto the leather bound tip of my dick leaving me bucking for more. "I don't want to play in here." I hear her say. 

Jennie gets a spark in her eye as she unlocks and opens the door. As the door opens we stop to see taehyung hyung eavesdropping. He smirks, " can I join?"


	7. Lisa

I'd technically never met either of the bts members if you don't count the encounter at the dance studio and jimin. I could feel the heat radiating off of jungkook sunbae but taehyung sunbae met us outside the bathroom with a confident flirtyness that I didn't realize I found attractive until now.   
I could tell Jennie unnie wanted to put him in his place as her eyebrow rose. "Follow us", I said and I swear he looked like a kid who just got a surprise candy. 

Jennie unnie took my hand and guided me to a bedroom down the hallway. Jungkook and taehyung sunbae followed us quietly into the room. Jennie unnie turned on a vinyl record player and the room filled with the most calming music I'd ever heard. It sounded like something from the 90's and I itched to to check the name of the song. 

Taehyung sunbae locked the door behind him and started unbuttoning his shirt. "No... leave it on.", I say. The room is at a stand still, me and unnie by the bed and taehyung and jungkook sunbae standing by the door. I started teasing Jennie unnie by grabbing her ass. 

I love how she has a cute little bubble butt, so pliable when kneaded. I  reach further down and rub in between her legs from behind. I rub back and forth until i feel a bit of wetness soaking through the ultra tight skinny jeans she's wearing. 

She hisses when I reach inside her jeans and insert a finger inside her, opening her up and playing with her wetness.  
I quickly pull my finger back and leave her panting by the night stand. I walk over to taehyung sunbae and ask him to open his mouth. He complies and I stick my finger coated in my unnies wetness in his mouth. He happily sucks my finger dry.

I leave him and grab jungkook sunbae's hand bringing him to the foot of the bed. I look to the left of me and ask Jennie unnie what she wants me to do.  
She hesitates at first but then instructs me to pleasure him orally. 

" Can you make my unnie cum quicker than I can make jungkook sunbae cum?", I ask taehyung sunbae.  
" What do I get if I make her come quicker than kookie?", he asks.  
I laugh, "The chance to fuck us both."  
Jennie unnie looks surprised by this but doesn't say anything. 

Taehyung sunbae takes off his leather jacket and walks over to Jennie unnie. He starts kneading my unnies breast's, just touches them over her bra and blouse. He unbuttons her blouse only enough to expose her bra, he slightly pulls down her bra and sees my unnies nipple piercings. He smiles wide and plays with the peaks of her nipples, flicking his fingers back and forth. He puts his attention back on her face and holds her tenderly giving her a peck. 

He unzips her jeans and pull them down with her panties in one swoop and sits her down on the edge of the bed. After he gets on his knees he spreads her legs and just stares at her opening. He looks entranced, that's when I realize that I've been focusing all of my energy on them and not on jungkook. When I look back at him I realize he's just as distracted as I am. 

I pull his leather pants down and that wakes him from our members on the other side of the room. I eye his green boxer and I start mouthing at his erection, I can tell it startles him because his dick jumps on contact. He must be surprised by me taking control. I usually have a lot of aegyo but when sex is involved or it's a romantic relationship the power dynamics shift. I like being in control and pleasuring others more than being pleasured. 

I start marking him with kisses right above his boxers and slowly scratching his thighs up and down. I pull his boxers down and face him head on and I'm surprised by how big he is, he may be the biggest I've ever seen. Just as I start taking him in my mouth he cums, I'm so surprised that I start choking and coughing as he continues to cum in my mouth.  
" oh shit.. oh fuck.. I'm so sorry!" He says.  
I'm so shocked that I can't even say anything, it takes me a second to realize that 1. Not only did I turn him on so much that he busted before I could even properly suck him off and 2. That we won!  
I get up and start jumping up and down  shouting, "we won!!" but both Jennie and taehyung seem way to distracted to say anything back. 

I turn back to jungkook and see him looking ashamed, I walk over,  sit on his lap and start smiling at him. He's cute and I like that.


	8. Jungkook

Lisa takes a seat on my lap and starts grabbing at my leaking cock. I’m embarrassed, I’m not exactly known for premature ejaculation but what can I say she set me on fire.  
Lisa turns towards tae and her unnie and asks them if they want to join us or play on their own. 

Jennie looks up flushed and says “do you think you can give us the room?” Lisa takes a long pause and the room is at a stand still. She finally gets up from my lap, she takes my hand to pull me up from the corner of the bed. She tucks me back inside my boxers and pulls up and re-adjusts my pants for me. She finds her clutch by the record player and pulls out 3 condoms. 

I get dragged towards tae hyung As Lisa hands him the condoms and tells him to come find them if they need more.

We leave the room still hand in hand and make our way to the bathroom. As we get inside I hear her lock the door behind us, I start getting nervous. I turn around and find her leaning against the door looking at me with a dazed expression. She’s so incredibly sexy, her hair is much shorter than when she’s on stage because she doesn’t have on any extensions but it suits her. She looks so elegant and edgy at the same time. 

“Sunbae, do you like me?”  
“Stop calling me sunbae, we’re the same age just call me jungkook.” I say.  
She replies, “That doesn’t work for me, when I start moaning in a few minutes I’m gonna need an ambiguous nickname to call you so that no one in the hallway knows it’s us fucking in the bathroom. What about oppa?”

It takes me second a second to reply to her because blood is rushing to my cock making it angry against the rough material of my pants. I take a deep breath and say, “I do like you, don’t call me oppa I prefer hyung.”

“Hyung? Haha I like you too.”

She walks towards me and starts undoing my pants again, the relief I feel when my hard on is released is instant. She sits me on the sink counter top and start kissing me while standing in between my spread legs. I can taste my cum on her lips and it makes me go crazy. She moves away from my lips and starts sucking at the nape of my neck, I feel her hands grabbing my balls and squeezing and the tip of my dick looks angry and red and ready for release. I can tell she’s trying to distract me from realizing that she’s marking me with hickeys, what she doesn’t know is that I don’t care one bit.  
She releases my balls and starts pushing her palm down on the tip of my dick and rubbing in a circular motion. It’s a sensation I’ve never experienced, my vision blurs and goes white and I cum for ages.  
When my vision clears I see Lisa licking up my cum and swallowing it. She laps it up off my dick, my thighs, and my stomach like a kitten. I feel blissed out and want to return the favor so I grab her head, my hand is firmly tangled with her hair and kiss her demanding she open up and let me take control. I see panic in her eyes so I let go and break our kiss. I back off and ask, “ Am I being too aggressive?” “No, but is it ok if I stay in control for a bit? We’ve only really known each other for about an hour and I don’t feel comfortable with you in control.” That answer was both confusing and completely understandable so I nodded. “Can I taste you?”, I ask. She looks at me and with a shy smile and say, “I have to be in control ok, try to listen to me.” She slips off her pants and take a seat on the counter where I just was. Her panties are white and almost look translucent from the big patch of wetness between her legs. I kiss her thighs and take leg in my hand and start kissing her calve and her ankle. He starts looks impatient so I bring my face to her panties and rub my face is her wetness trying to take in her smell and etch it into my brain. I move her panties aside and start licking her folds. Up and down swirling my tongue on her clit. “Faster”, she whispers. I start sucking on her clit moving my tongue in circular motions, I insert two finger inside her and she tries to wriggle free. “Harder jungkook, i’m gonna cum” And she does, the walls of her pussy contract on my fingers and wetness seeps out of her opening. I take out my fingers and try to spread her wider, I stick my tongue inside her and fuck her with my tongue. She’s so tight and tastes so good that I get lost in the taste of her. “Jungkook! Jungkook!!!! Oh my god, JUNGKOOK! She cums again and this time I feel her pussy contracting on my tongue. I pull out and see her dazed with her nipple hard under her shirt. I leave her pussy spread open and neglected for a second as I give her a kiss. We kiss for what seems like an hour and she give as good as she gets. I pull her shirt over her head exposing her cute little nipples. I start sucking and pinching them making her rith under me trying to control the sensation she’s feeling. “Careful jungkook, i’m way too sensitive right now.” I ignore her and continue sucking on her breast, I take 3 fingers and rub them up and down her pussy coating my fingers with her cum. Teasingly biting her nipple I spread her open so that she’s practically doing a split on the counter I push three of my fingers inside her. This time I push inside her with purpose. I find her gspot and keep pressing it pushing closer and closer with my fingers. As I continue fucking her I pull my face away from her breast and see lisa’s Eye rolling back I take my other hand and touch her face. She snaps out of her trance and whispers , “jungkook”. She looks so vulnerable and blissed our at the same time. I hold her chin and say, “ look at me, focus on me baby.” I feel the friction and pressure mounting in her pussy and reverberate through her body. She cums in waves, shaking and clenching so hard on my fingers that I’m forced to remove them. She’s dripping wet, her folds, thighs, and ass covered in cum. I pick her up off the counter and we sit in the floor of the bathroom for a second. I wrap my arms around her giving her some of my body warmth. As she comes down from her high I give her chaste little kisses all over her face. I kiss her swollen lips last and look into her eyes. She still looks a bit shelol shocked but she’s snapping out of the haze. “Let’s share control from now on.”, I say. She stays silent for a minute the responds saying, “ so much for calling you hyungs.” We both break out into giggles. I hear a knock on the door and we both break out of our trance. Lisa jumps up and starts getting dressed, I wait until she looks decent until I open the door. It’s taehyung hyung and he rushes inside, he hurriedly says “we need more condoms!”


	9. Lisa

I can hardly process what taehyung sunbae is saying.. I feel like my nerve endings are shot.

”Is she ok?”, he asks.

Jungkook pulse me to his side and rubs my arm, he feels so warm. I’ve never been in this headspace before. I’ve always been very apprehensive about yielding control to a sexual partner and with him I lost myself in the desire. I couldn’t think about anything except him, couldn’t address any of my wants and needs because he already satiated them.  

He takes me to sink and hold my hair for me and asks my to drink some water from the faucet. I comply, this is the most thirsty I’ve ever felt. 

He takes a towel and wipes my face and arms dry from the cool sweat that accumulated on me from our activities. My eyes refocus of taehyung sunbae in the mirrors reflection and he looks dumbfounded. Like he’s seeing a wild animal in is natural habits. We make eye contact and he breaks out in a big toothy smile. 

“He’s lost on you..”, he says.

”what?”, I say.

”Nothing”, he answers. 

Jungkook re-focuses on taehyung sunbae. They look like their having a staring match when he turns back to me and asks if they can come over our dorms. 

“No.”, I responded.

“Do you want to come over to mine?”, jungkook asks.

”No.”

”why not Lisa?”

”Because I’m a female Korean idol, I have too much to lose.” 

Jungkook sighs, “I want to stay with you tonight.. and I know you want that too. Aaand obviously so do our bandmates.” 

Taehyung snickers in the background, “oh yes, we definitely do.” 

Jungkook holds me closer to him and kisses me softly whispering, “come on our dorm is has a security gate and there are no commercial cameras allowing inside the community. All the employees sign a non desclosure agreement and we’ll personally drop you back off at your dorm in the morning. Please..”

He looks so cute when he’s pleading that I feel myself wavering. I look at him again and my mind is made up. 

“Ok, we need face masks and hats. 

They both break out in grins and jungkook gives me a bone crushing hug.

We follow taehyung sunbae back to the bedroom Jennie unnie is in and all 3 of us find her spread out on the bed with her finger in between her legs. He freezes up when she sees us walk in and start covering herself up with a blanket. She look mortified, “what the fuck? Maybe knock next time!”

Taehyung sunbae runs to her and starts kissing her, “ I’m sorry I got excited because you’re coming over and spending the night ours.”

“ What? No.”


	10. Jungkook

I’m still standing by the closed bedroom door when Lisa walks towards Jennie sshi making taehyung get out of the way. “ I know that you’re panicking right now but they live in a gated community where no commercial cameras are allowed.”

 “Oh yeah, you think a no cameras sign is gonna stop dispatch from taking a picture of us. Lisa we literally just debuted.”

 “Unnie listen.. I know but I want too and I know that if me and you go together we can play it off like we went to hang out with some friends.” 

“Lisa, this isn’t like you.”

Lisa takes Jennie’s face in her hands and kisses her tenderly, I can barely make out the whisper they exchanged but taehyung looks shocked.

Jennie looks up at me in surprise, she starts rising from the bed and the sheets fall away from her body. I do a 180 and turn towards the door.

”Don’t be shy, you’re in this now sunbaenim.”

I don’t know what she means but I stay where I am facing the door.

I feel someone hold my hand and I turn to see Lisa, she gives me a brief peck and says, “Me and Jennie unnie are going to leave the room first. We’re going to explain the situation to our group members because they’re probably wondering where we are as we speak. I want you to wait 10 minutes until leaving as well. We’ll get into a taxi, and wait for you down the block don’t take long to follow us out the party.”

”That’s not going to work for me, I brought my car. It’s best if me and hyung leave first. Our hyungs have probably already left, they drink for a bit and call our manager to drop them off at their studios, they get inspired when drunk. Explain things to your members but meet us at my car parked to the left of the building. It’s a black Range Rover.” 

She nods understanding, “ok”.

Taehyung hyung and I make our way back into the party to find a couple of people singing karaoke and one of the twice members making out with a guy in the corner. Things are looking wild, not as wild as what went on with us tonight but still... 

I don’t spot any of our members still here so we just make our way to the car. We wait for not even 2 minutes and both Lisa and Jennie get into the back seat with taehyung hyung. 

“No, Lisa come sit in the front seat with me.”

Confused she says, “Won’t people see through the windshield and spot us together.”

“It’s tinted”, I reply.

She shrugs and gets out and back into the front seat by my side.

She looks so cute and shy as I take her hand in mine. We make our way down the freeway and her thumb rubs my knuckles in a soothing motion making me itch to hold her and explore her body. A simple touch makes me want to share the most intimate parts of myself with her. We haven’t even had proper sex yet and I know that no one will ever compare with her. I programmed to be affected by her.

As I continue driving I look at my mirror seeing Jennie sshi and taehyung hyung looking like they’re getting drunk off of each other’s  kisses. My mind rewinds back to when Jennie sshi pulled me into the bathroom for Lisa. It’s obvious to me that they both love each other and that Jennie is a bit possessive of Lisa, and judging from Lisa’s actions tonight they’re in an open relationship and they’re both bisexual.

In the couple of hours I spent with Lisa I felt an unexplainable connection to her. Of course I’ve always been attracted to her, maybe even before I saw her in the dance practice room. She has something about her that makes me at her mercy. 

Can I be in an open relationship with her? Would she want me to be? Or is this casual through and through? I don’t think I could survive if this was just a one night stand...

I snap out of my thoughts when we reach the gate of our complex’s community. I insert my community card through the gates machine and the gate opens. I park in front of our entrance and make my way around my car and open Lisa’s door for her. She snorts at me and say “really?” I respond saying, “I’m a gentleman, deal with it!”

She starts laughing when taehyung hyung says, “ yeah alright gentleman let’s get a move on it we don’t want anyone to spot them while looking out their window.”

Taehyung and Jennie lead the way, her under his arm. 

I take Lisa’s hand and we follow behind them. When we get in the apartment Lisa and I head straight towards my room.


	11. Lisa

I never entered a boy groups dorm before even when I was dating Hanbin. 

Jennie unnie and taehyung sunbae already disappeared and I was left staring blankly at how huge their loft was. It looked like a museum. Jungkook pulled me towards his room and closed the door behind us when we got inside. His room was clean for the most part. He had camera equipment and gaming consoles strewn around the floor but I can’t really blame him, my room had a whole camera shrine. I’ve been collecting cameras since I was a kid.

I pickup his camcorder and turn it on. I start filming my toes when I hear jungkook’s foot steps. I look up with the camera in front of my face and he’s shirtless. I almost have a heart attach, I saw glimpses of his abdomin earlier tonight but it was too dark for me to get a good look. But looking at him now I have to admit he looks immaculate like he’s chiseled from bronze.

”You a videographer?”, I ask looking away.

”Haha no, I’m an amateur. It’s more of a hobby.”

”Can you show me something you’ve shot?”

He gently takes the camera out of my hand and turns it off. “Get changed, and maybe I’ll show you something.”

”Junkook, I obviously don’t have clothes here ..”

He turns to his closet and takes out a pair of black boxers and a black reebok t-shirt, “Wear these tonight, I want you to be comfortable and take everything off I’m gonna put your clothes in the washer.”

I momentarily blush and start getting undressed, I can feel his eyes on me and my body starts feeling hot. As I take off my last clothing item I feel him behind me  running his hands over my shoulders, grazing my collar bones, and moving farther down. He brushes my nipples with the back of his fingers and places one last kiss on my shoulder blade before he picks up my clothes off the ground. 

After he leaves his room to put my clothes in the laundry I get dressed in his clothes and start playing with his game console. He comes back inside and we play Mario Cart for 2 hour until we fall asleep in each other’s arms.

I wake up at 5am startled and I heear snoring coming from my left. It’s dawn and the sun is peaking through jungkooks curtains. I look down at jungkook sleeping soundly like a cute little kid. I untangle myself from him and try and find his bathroom. The moment I walk into the hallway I spot jimin and he spots me. Confusion flashes in his eyes and then I see a realization dawning on him.

“ You lied to me!”  
I hesitate, “No I didn’t hyung, I was just scared to tell you the whole story.”  
“

We decided to sit down at the kitchen island while I got scolded by jimin.  
“Please believe me I never intended to lie to you, I was just scared that you would want to be my friend if I told you the true..”  
“What even is the truth?”  
I took a deep breath and the words just falling out of my mouth, “I’m incapable of being with just one person, I start lashing out and completely remove myself from peoples lives the second I feel tied down. I need to be free to explore, too seek pleasure, to be happy. I’m attracted to men and I’m attracted to women. So far I’ve only been with one female partner but I’m sure that I’m physically attracted to other women. I don’t want to stop being friends because I’m not gay..”

I start crying and jimin gives my a gentle hug, “ I would never stop being your friend because of who you are. Plus your still technically in the closet.”

I smiled and then my smile dropped when I spotted Jennie walking towards us. I held jimins hand to get his attention, “I know you’re going to be surprised but I don’t want you to be ambushed with this info either, Jennie unnie slept with taehyung sunbae yesterday and she slept over. She’s walking towards the kitchen now. I’m sorry hyung.”

His face dropped with every word I said, by the time I finished and Jennie entered the kitchen to get a cup of water he looked like he was about to cry. 

“Annyeghaseyo sunbaenim, I’m Jennie from blackpink. This is really embarrassing considering the circumstance but I’m a huge fan of your.”

Jimin looked like a zombie at this point, it was as if he was on autopilot. “Thank you, i’m actually a fan of blackpink as well. I love your debut tracks.”

Jennie unnie bowed and I could tell she felt proud because of his compliment. 

She bowed again before returning to taehyung sunbae’s room. 

“Are you okay hyung?”  
Jimin startled out of his thoughts and looked up at me, “I’m actually running late for a schedule so i’ll see you later.”

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

 

When I finally found the bathroom I soaked myself in a nice warm bath washing off the excitement of last night. I was in the middle of working conditioner into my hair when the door of the bathroom opened. I was about to yell “occupied!” when I realized it was a sleepy jungkook. 

He spotted me immediately but didn’t say a word. I closed and locked the door behind himself and quickly undress. He stood completely naked right in front of me and started brushing his teeth. When he finished he turned around and that when I realized that his dick was standing at full attention. 

He climbed into the tub and adjusted himself so that I was laying on him and could feel him in between my legs. 

“Good morning”, he said.


	12. Jungkook

We cuddled, I woke up an hour after drifting to sleep with her little head resting on my arm. She looked like a baby, she was sucking on her thumb and I lost it. How can anyone be this unbelievably adorable?

I stared at her for at least half an hour, she made my heart melt. I tucked her bangs behind her ear and I kissed her forehead. 

She nuzzled into my neck and thats how I fell asleep. I woke up again startled, feeling like the bed was cold and empty. After rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I realized it was empty. I jumped out of bed hoping that she didn’t leave when I heard the water running in the bathroom.

I entered slowly and saw Lisa soaking in the bath. I’m more of a shower person but seeing her naked and relaxed was too tempting. I quickly found my spot behind her in the tub. She leaned back and we fit together like a glove.

“Good morning”  
She Intertwined our fingers and responded, “Morning”.

We didn’t speak for a while we just soaked up each others company until I felt movement. My length was nestled right in between her folds and she was starting to apply pressure with her thighs.

I moaned loudly and she answered me by moving up and down along my dick creating friction. 

“Lisa, wait..!? Let’s talk about this first.”  
She ignored me and started moving the head of my dick into her entrance, I could feel her tightly clenching on the head but I stopped her by pulling myself away.

It took all my will power to not take her right there sloppily on the bathroom floor but I need to handle this relationship with care.

I felt fireworks with her and I don’t want to be another one of her conquests. She’s used to getting her way and taking what she wants. I don’t want her to take from me I want her to share herself with me because I already think I love her... I know. I’m gonna get my heart crushed.

She’s the first girl I’ve even come close to thinking twice about and I’m not willing to leave it to chance. If I love her I need to play my cards right, short term loss for long term gain like namjoon hyung always says.

“What the fuck jungkook? Do you not want this to happen?”

I could see how angry and confused Lisa looked still in the tub with her arms wrapped around her knees. 

“ Ofcourse I want this, I just don’t want to be another notch on your bed post. I want to be more than whatever we are right now. I know you probably don’t do titles and that you have something going on with Jennie but I want to be with you and see you and touch you for more than a day. I want us to be something.”

As I continue talking I see the insecurity and doubt melting away from her eyes and being replaced with excitement. 

“I can do that, but you need to know that this doesn’t make me yours. I’m free to be with whoever I want outside of what we have. If you can do that then I’m in.”

I look at her and how beautiful she is naked in my tub her nipples peaking through the water and her teeth lightly biting on her pouty lips. She’s what I want no matter the sacrifice. I’m sure she’ll eventually be mine and I’ll be hers.

“I’m fine with that, but we’re still not gonna have sex today. I want to be inside you when it’s just you and me, when we’re all we can think about. Not when my group mates are outside having breakfast.”

She straightens and starts getting out of the tub, I grab her towel and follow her wrapping it around her giving her a back hug in the process. I rest my chin on her shoulder and lightly bite her jaw. She giggles at that.

After she finishes drying off she puts on a fresh pair of my shorts and a T-shirt and I wrap myself with the bathroom towel. 

As we exit the bathroom we see Jennie and taehyung hyung about to enter the kitchen. They haven’t noticed us yet so we quietly follow. Namjoon and hoseok hyung are already eating when they look up to see all four of us.  
Hoeseok hyung is in a state of shock and Namjoon hyung automatically says, “What. The. Fuck....”  
I start cracking up and both Jennie and taehyung hyung turn around surprised. Lisa tenses up in my arms and I rub her back comfortingly.

Jennie introduces herself by saying, “Annyeagahseyo sunabenim, I’m Jennie and this is Lisa and we’re from blackpink.... I know that this is quite embarrassing but we spent the night and I hope you can excuse us for invading your privacy.”

Namjoon hyung gets up and gives a small bow his face is a mask and I can tell he’s unhappy, “Listen Jennie sshi I’m sure that you’re both nice girls and are well meaning but I think I’m going to need to talk to the maknaes of my group alone before we can greet each other properly. Please.. excuse our rudeness and feel free to have some breakfast in the meantime, we won’t take long.”

Namjoon hyung taps hoseok on his back and walks past us and hoseok follows him, taehyung gives Jennie a toothy grins and I reassure Lisa by giving her hand a squeeze before we both follow them to the home studio.

When we enter yoongi hyung is in the middle of altering a beat. 

“Hyung, save your changes we need to have a chat.”  
Yoongi hyung grumbles but he turns his chair around and gives namjoon hyung his full attention. 

“Ok both of you explain now, from the beginning.”

Taehyung starts whining, “Hyung, it’s not that serious. Jennie and Lisa are in a open relationship and they both agreed to spend the night at ours yesterday. I don’t get why we have to explain when you guys can fuck any girl you want at the dorm no questions asked.”

Hoseok hyung snaps out of his shock and I can see his temper rise, “Yah! Settle down, we warn you guys anytime we have guests and plus l’m in a 3 year relationship with our stage coordinator, and yoongi has a long distance fiancé you can’t compare the two,we’re not hooking up with other idols at the dorms like they’re a 1+1 deal at the supermarket.”

Namjoon hyung puts a hand on hoseok hyungs shoulder to calm him down, “We’re not mad at you guys, we understand that you guys have needs too. But I want to know what you’re arrangements with them are. We can’t get sloppy, our careers are just starting to pickup and we owe our fans the courtesy of at least being discreet. Sleeping with rookie girl group members is sloppy. Jungkook explain so we can understand.”

Yoongi hyung looks dazed by this conversation but doesn’t say a thing. 

I started explaining the events starting with the mirror incident at sbs studios, how I couldn’t get Lisa out of my head, the events of the party, and our arrangement as of 10 minutes ago.”

Everyone looked shocked even taehyung hyung, “wait so you’re saying you love her too?”

Namjoon spoke up, “what do you mean he loves her too?”

“Yesterday at the party when Lisa was trying to convince Jennie to come over she whispered that she’s was falling for jungkook. I thought she was being dramatic until I saw Jennie get serious, we practically hate fucked for an hour after that so i’d watch out for her if I were you.

Now it was my turn to be shocked, “She was falling in love with me too? Should I tell her I know, should I confess? She’ll still reject me right? She’s in a polyamorous relationship with another woman of course she’ll reject me.”

Namjoon hyung puts his hand on my knee, calm down jungkook. Don’t panic or you’ll scare her off. Just treat her like you have so far, don’t over think it. Now taehyung what’s up with you and Jennie?”

“We have good sexual chemistry, that’s it. I like her company but I’m not really interested in pursuing anything.”

Namjoon crosses his arms, “does she feel the same?”

“Yeah, she made that clear at least a hundred times since last night.”

“Ok good, I want you both to keep in mind that anything that happens from here on out needs the utmost discretion. Try and be more careful about who you involve yourself with. We don’t want to associate with girls that are careless about who or where they share their information with. We don’t want to be a part of the idol rumor mill. The only thing that’s kept us safe from dating rumors is each other, meet with another member always. I hope these girls are loyal and intelligent.”

I finally spoke up, “Hyung, they are, and we will.”


	13. Lisa

Jennie looked pretty calm, she poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat on a stool facing the kitchen counter. I took a seat right next to her, she didn’t say anything to me just focused on eating. The silence was too uncomfortable for me, I started playing with her bracelet and occupying myself with the Tiffany charm hanging off her wrist. She swatted me away, I was supposed to be thinking about what was happening with jungkook and his hyungs but now Jennie was at the forefront of my mind. Why was she being cold? Did I do something to upset her? 

“Nini? Are you mad at me?”

Her silence was answer enough, she was freezing me out for some reason. I moved the cereal bowl out of the way and took her hands in mine, “what’s wrong?”.

She looked at me with a sad expression, “Is he your boyfriend now? Is this is it for us?”  
“What? Of course not, I’m interested in having a relationship with him but that doesn’t mean that we can’t still be together. You know that.”

She looked sad, “Yeah, but you don’t look at me the same way you look at him. I can tell you’re different when you’re around him.”

“Unnie, I love you. That’ll never change you know that.”

I brushed my thumb on her bottom lip and kissed her softly, she immediately started deepening the kiss. I felt her hold my face in place as we tongue wrestled.  
Afterwards I started gently sucking on her neck leaving little marks right behind her ear. I could here her breathing getting shallow and my body reacted by heating up. 

*cough*

We both jumped up to find 5 bts members watching us. We immediately bowed and looked down at our feet. I could see the jungkooks blank disappointed stare and the shocked expressions on Jhope and Suga sshi’s faces. 

Rm sshi sighed, “I want you both to know that as your sunbae I expect the utmost discretion when it comes to the romantic and sexual relationships you have with my members. I also want to tell you that although you guys are rookies you have a musical sound that even senior artists are envious of, I hope that we can all enjoy each other’s company as musical artists and friends. We look forward to getting to know you Jennie sshi and Lisa sshi.”

He sounded like a professor or a politician, I immediately respected him and admired him.

Jennie unnie and I immediately bowed and said thank you.

*clapping*

“Wah!! Ourii leader Rap monster is amazing.”, said Jin sshi as he walked through the corridor with groceries followed by jimin.

Jimin still looked upset and vulnerable, taehyung ran to him and took his groceries and put them on the counter. After he unpacked most of the groceries he pulled jimin into a back hug. Jimin looked at me and as if communicating through his eyes he said “you see how much torture I go through, I know he’ll never be mine.” I give him an apologetic expression back as I feel jungkook arms circle around my waist.

I look around to find Jennie conversing with the rest of the bts members about the upcoming award shows, she gives me a quick glance and continues with her conversation. As I turn back to jungkook I hear a ring coming from Jennie’s phone.

“Excuse me sunbaenim, I have to get this. Ah yes, Oppa we’re on our way to the dorms we just went to the corner store for some feminine hygiene products. Yes, we’ll be back soon.”

“Unnie, you’re a genius.”


End file.
